<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Преступление и наказание by WinterStoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697940">Преступление и наказание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat'>WinterStoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Аврор отодвинул ящик стола, на который кивнул задержанный горе-сыщик, и протянул руку.</p>
<p>- Если хоть шерстинка упала с его хвоста…</p>
<p>- Да что с ним будет!</p>
<p>- ...я лично тебя трансфигурирую в таракана и заставлю отрабатывать на подпольных бегах! – Гарри посмотрел на стол и позвал: - Драко".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Преступление и наказание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Блейз Забини, вы арестованы по обвинению в жестоком обращении с животными. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас…</p>
<p>Один аврор предъявил ордер на арест, второй заставил Блейза встать из-за рабочего стола, развернул его спиной к себе и застегнул на запястьях магические наручники.</p>
<p>В дверях стоял глава Аврората Гарри Поттер и сверлил Забини пристальным и очень злым взглядом прищуренных глаз. Даже не злой – Поттер был в ярости. Расставив ноги, заложив руки за спину и гневно сжав губы, он воплощал собой аллегорию тихого бешенства. Хоть в полный рост ваяй.</p>
<p>- Оставьте нас на пару минут, - коротко бросил главный аврор своим подчиненным, дождался, когда те выйдут, и закрыл за ними дверь.</p>
<p>- Ты же знаешь, что я и суток не просижу по такому идиотскому обвинению, - старательно храбрился Блейз, но в глаза Поттеру не смотрел.</p>
<p>- Знаю. Но пока адвокат, пока протокол – посидишь в общей камере и подумаешь головой, что делать можно, а что нельзя. </p>
<p>Забини сглотнул и опустил голову.</p>
<p>- И молись, чтобы я у вас лицензию не отобрал. Детективы, мать вашу, - Поттер подошел на шаг и рявкнул: - Где он?!</p>
<p>- Тут, - сразу же ответил Блейз и как-то по-детски шмыгнул носом.</p>
<p>Аврор отодвинул ящик стола, на который кивнул задержанный горе-сыщик, и протянул руку.</p>
<p>- Если хоть шерстинка упала с его хвоста…</p>
<p>- Да что с ним будет!</p>
<p>- ...я лично тебя трансфигурирую в таракана и заставлю отрабатывать на подпольных бегах! – Гарри посмотрел на стол и позвал: - Драко.</p>
<p>Никто не появился.</p>
<p>- Малфой, ты меня знаешь, не испытывай моё терпение!</p>
<p>Кто-то зашебуршился, словно скрёб когтями по дереву, потом показался розовый крохотный нос, и, наконец, белый хорёк вылез из ящика на стол, осторожно косясь на Поттера.</p>
<p>Гарри и его сверлил взглядом, потом снял шарф, поднял зверька, держа ладонью под пузико – тот даже не шевелился, лапки и хвост покорно повисли, и в целом животинка крайне виртуозно изображала раскаяние. Поттер замотал хорька в шарф и сунул за пазуху.</p>
<p>- Блейз, я предупреждал в прошлый раз – ещё одна такая выходка, и я отправлю тебя за решетку. С этим, - Гарри мягко похлопал себя по выпуклости на плаще, под которой завозился хорь, - я разберусь сам. Но ты-то! Острых ощущений не хватает?</p>
<p>Забини молчал. Во-первых, он знал, что лучше Поттеру не перечить, пока аврор в таком состоянии. А, во-вторых, в чем-то Гарри был прав. Блейз с Драко частенько пользовались анимагической формой Малфоя, когда расследовали дела. Но в предыдущий раз им сильно не повезло: их раскусили, Блейз еле унес ноги, а Малфой унес, но не так ловко – одну лапу сломал. И сдуру перекинулся, когда Забини с ним на руках аппарировал в Мунго: если у хорька был просто перелом, то трансформация добавила ещё и смещение с осложнениями. Малфой орал от боли, Забини метался по больнице, а потом пришел Поттер, и стало совсем нехорошо. С тех пор главный аврор следил за ними, как коршун.</p>
<p>Но на этот раз дело было верное! Подозреваемый был неуловим, и только страсть к хорьковой охоте и соревнованиям могла выкурить его из дома. И выкурила-таки! Малфой всего-навсего побегал по лабиринту из пластиковых труб, выбрался из бумажного мешка быстрее остальных и утянул груз в три килограмма дальше всех. Между прочим, рекорд! В общем, ничего драгоценному поттеровскому Хоречку не грозило. Но пойди докажи это самому Поттеру.</p>
<p>Главный аврор открыл дверь, не сводя глаз с задержанного частного детектива, приказал забирать в Аврорат, а сам аппарировал домой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- С мамой он! Родственников навещает! – Гарри ходил по комнате, размахивая руками и ругаясь. – Детский сад какой-то. Тебе что, мало было прошлого раза?! Месяц хромал потом, Драко, месяц!<p>Хорь гугукнул.</p>
<p>- И не надо меня успокаивать, – продолжал бушевать Поттер, - не надо! Я предупреждал.</p>
<p>Хорь пискнул, но теперь уже печально и, извернувшись, попытался укусить шлейку, красноречиво намекая, что неплохо было бы её снять.</p>
<p>- Ага, сейчас, бегу и волосы назад. Ты хоть на минуту задумался, что, не дай Мерлин, с Забини что-то случится, и ты никогда – никогда! – не сможешь перекинуться обратно из-за этого артефакта? Я просто… у меня слов нет. Ты обо мне подумал, скотина пушистая?!  Где бы я тебя искал потом?! Раз так нравится быть хорьком – будешь им до утра. И даже не пищи, я сейчас прибить тебя готов. Скажи спасибо, что не в камере с Забини сидишь.</p>
<p>Гарри остановился и посмотрел на хорька:</p>
<p>- Мне иногда кажется, что тебе вообще плевать на всех, кому ты дорог. Нахрена тогда это всё, если ты даже не задумываешься, как мне за тебя страшно?</p>
<p>Хорь подскочил, перепрыгнул с дивана на столик, потом на подлокотник кресла, шустро забрался на спинку, привстал, опираясь передними лапками на Гарри, и заверещал что-то очень жалобное.</p>
<p>- Малфой, я же не железный, честное слово, - Гарри взял зверька, поднес его к лицу и посмотрел в глазки-бусинки. </p>
<p>Хорек вытянул шею и принялся лизать поттеровский нос. </p>
<p>- Пойдем, пушистая шкурка, я с ног валюсь, а ещё и перенервничал.</p>
<p>Гарри поднимался по лестнице в спальню, хорь на плече тыкался в его ухо, что-то тихонько попискивал и ласково угукал. Когда Поттер вышел из ванной, хорек, лежавший на его подушке, вдруг извернулся немыслимым узлом, что-то щелкнуло, и зверь буквально вытек из шлейки, цепляя её зубами и скидывая на пол. А через секунду на кровати уже лежал вполне себе привычного вида и размера Драко.</p>
<p>- Гарри, я мог эту шлейку стянуть в любой момент. Со мной ничего не могло произойти. И нас ещё Гойл подстраховывал.</p>
<p>- Гойл?</p>
<p>- Да, мы с Блейзом решили взять его на работу: Грег - отличный хорькохранитель, - Драко улыбнулся, встал и обнял Поттера. – Поверь, я всё учел, мне достаточно было одного раза.</p>
<p>- Надеюсь, - обреченно вздохнул Гарри, обнимая своего неугомонного Хорька в ответ.</p>
<p>- Верь. Я же не аврор, которому по сто раз надо повторять: не лезь под заклинания, не нюхай незнакомые зелья, не бери в руки опасные артефакты. Знакомо?</p>
<p>Поттер хмыкнул и только сильнее прижался.</p>
<p>- Ну вот и не пеняй мне за соринку в глазу, когда сам бревна не видишь, - Драко чуть отстранился и поцеловал Гарри. – Всё, я в душ и тоже спать.</p>
<p>Малфой скинул одежду и уже закрывал дверь ванной, когда его догнал окрик Поттера:</p>
<p>- Кстати, где мой значок?</p>
<p>- Посмотри в норе, - ответил Драко, включил воду и встал под душ.</p>
<p>В конце концов, он не был виноват в том, что хорю безумно нравилось всё блестящее и пахнущее одним любимым и совершенно родным аврором.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>